SchizophreniaSchizotypal
by Baseball and Hockey -AlXMatt
Summary: Just a mental disorder, referring to me(2p Prussia...) or Luciano... (more often i just call him 2p Italy or Crazy Italian Twin 1...) (This is also posted on my DA account: JayJay-Lover101)


_Since I'm new to this site and how it works i assume i just type in authors comments here...this is just one of my personal writings, a simple song/poem...as if one couldn't tell i have a mental issue or two but oh well...this also reminds me of Luciano/2p Italy...hes crazy pretty much all the time...me I'm only like this occasionally...I'm the more depressed, cry-forever type...Anyways since Al has no technical/electronic/technological knowledge i decided to hack in and post something instead..._-_Kaliningrad_

Can you hear the banging on the wall  
or the screaming in your head;  
an imaginary phone call,  
or the laughter of the dead?  
Is the way you see the light  
leaving you in the dark?  
Is the way your faith is forced  
taking you apart?

Do you hear the voices,  
feel caresses that aren't there?  
Its touch that leave you paralyzed  
and its cold, malicious glare?  
It's a torment hard to bear.  
It's quite an awful bind.  
But quite on the contraire,  
it's only in your mind.

You can hear us, hear us.  
Only you can see us, see us.  
Lost in schizotypal tendencies  
you give in to what only your eyes can see.  
You're grounded, but up in the sky,  
soaring ever upward while you're falling from on high.  
It's a maddening, endless cycle;  
the life of a schizotypal,  
That leaves you spinning in madness,  
whilst your life is drowned in sadness.  
Waiting, Watching, Listening, Yearning;  
As Heaven and Earth start over-turning.

It'll chew you up, break you down,  
get through your tight defense.  
Take its hand and let it lead you  
down the winding path.  
Insanity can make sense,  
Insanity's not so bad;  
At least; that's what they tell you,  
to protect you from its wrath.

What happens when you slip,  
and fall into the dark,  
where your demons prowl around you,  
and upon your mind place their mark?  
What happens when it rips at your heart,  
and rattles in your skull,  
but your family plays it off,  
and you're left all alone?

You can hear us, hear us.  
Only you can see us, see us.  
Lost in schizotypal tendencies  
you give in to what only your eyes can see.  
You're grounded, but up in the sky,  
soaring ever upward while you're falling from on high.  
It's a maddening, endless cycle;  
the life of a schizotypal,  
That leaves you spinning in madness,  
whilst your life is drowned in sadness.  
Waiting, Watching, Listening, Yearning;  
As Heaven and Earth start over-turning.

The voices echo louder.  
All you want is left alone.  
They rage inside you burning,  
While inside you're left cold.  
While your body's under siege,  
your body's limp and numb.  
You stay still for hours, just breathing;  
an impossible feat for some.

But not for you,  
no you are quite content,  
to just lie still and stare into space;  
It's the only relief you get.

You're getting more jittery.  
You're in a constant state of paranoia.  
The fear you feel is a chilling rush,  
like a dark and chilling euphoria.  
When you see someone glance over  
do you jump and catch their gaze?  
Do you obsess over what they're planning  
and go into a haze?

You can hear us, hear us.  
Only you can see us, see us.  
Lost in schizotypal tendencies  
you give in to what only your eyes can see.  
You're grounded, but up in the sky,  
soaring ever upward while you're falling from on high.  
It's a maddening, endless cycle;  
the life of a schizotypal,  
That leaves you spinning in madness,  
whilst your life is drowned in sadness.  
Waiting, Watching, Listening, Yearning;  
As Heaven and Earth start over-turning.

You withdraw from the world  
and let very few in.  
You hate and despise everyone,  
especially all your kin.  
Your only company,  
your 'childhood friend',  
the voice within your head,  
drawing reality to an end.

You can hear us, hear us.  
Only you can see us, see us.  
Lost in schizotypal tendencies  
you give in to what only your eyes can see.  
You're grounded, but up in the sky,  
soaring ever upward while you're falling from on high.  
It's a maddening, endless cycle;  
the life of a schizotypal,  
That leaves you spinning in madness,  
whilst your life is drowned in sadness.  
Waiting, Watching, Listening, Yearning;  
As Heaven and Earth start over-turning.

When everything ends  
I'll write you an epitaph:  
"We miss you dearly,  
but everything ends.  
We were your insanity,  
but you never made amends.  
We were your friends,  
You could really make us laugh.  
We were inside your head,  
now here in the dark, we write your epitaph."

You can hear us, hear us.  
Only you can see us, see us.  
Lost in schizotypal tendencies  
you give in to what only your eyes can see.  
You're grounded, but up in the sky,  
soaring ever upward while you're falling from on high.  
It's a maddening, endless cycle;  
the life of a schizotypal,  
That leaves you spinning in madness,  
whilst your life is drowned in sadness.  
Waiting, Watching, Listening, Yearning;  
As Heaven and Earth start over-turning.

* * *

**Its a nice poem...for those of you who want to complain about it not being fan related this was written by Kalin (or 2p Prussia), who by the way I have no idea how he hacked our account, but I guess I can approve of his work being posted to. So in other words this is sorta fan related if you ever wonder what Kalin writes about. Al called me and told me to get on here and post it up cause neither Kalin or Al know how to post stuff.**

**-MATT**

**_I'm generally good with tech Matt, i hack into things for Luciano all the time, be it sword, my razor, or every piece of technological advancement that society has. (am i invisible too now that you don't even know anything about me? *dramatic sigh* i guess its just one more shard of broken glass to pierce my soul in this empty life...)_  
**


End file.
